Chains of freedom
by Oreata
Summary: After the survivors are rescued, Kate and Sawyer take a shot at finding freedom. Only problem is, in order to start over, you have to let go of the past.


Hello everyone. Welcome to my lovely (if I may say so) new Skate fic! Okay, not going to say anything else...except read it! Here it is!

Chapter 1:

There were only mere seconds in which the time her feet were free from the shackles; the time when she had to climb over the side of the rescue boat. Still even then she didn't have a chance to get away, there was an officer on either side of her, gripping her arms tightly even after one of them bent to the wooden dock she was standing on, so they could reattach the shackles around her ankles. The crowd that had gathered around the docks to welcome the survivors home grew quiet as the two US Marshal's led her by. All eyes were on her, and she knew that if she ever did escape it would require some extreme planning, everyone would now know the face of Katherine Austin.  
Cheers broke out of the crowd, and she so desperately wanted to look back towards the people they were cheering for, the people she had spend that last six months learning to trust. Despite her longing to look back, she didn't, since right now even the slightest move in the wrong direction could cost her, her life. It wasn't a formality that she had a gun barrel pressing into her temple with each breath she took, and she knew that, it was really just their way of making sure she didn't slip through their fingers again. On more then one occasion they had been close to getting her, but a group that her had worked for while she was a teenager, grabbed her knowing that she was their best chance of getting answers. Of course she never told them what they wanted to know, especially after she learned what they had done to her father. If there was even the slightest chance of her dying, they wouldn't risk coming forward. In some ways she was glad that the Marshal's were "protecting" her, but in others it terrified her, if they even thought for a second that she was going to run for it, they wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger.  
The shackles clashed between her wrists and ankles with each step she took, and with each step she was further from freedom. Most everyone on the plane was glad to be rescued, but for her, life on the island could be considered more typical then the lifestyle she was used to having. Just before one of the marshals's pushed her head down into the car, her eyes caught a glimpse of a man standing behind a bushel. Swallowing to keep herself calm, she turned her head back towards the docks and the last thing she saw before driving off was Sawyer, staring at a man she called Chris.

Somehow Sawyer had managed to escape the eye of the camera. While every other survivor had microphones pushed into their faces, he just stood off to the side looking where the Marshals had taken Kate. The car was gone now, but he watched as a man with shortly buzzed brown hair stepped out from behind the bushes, looking after the car as it drove off. Scratching his chin lightly the man took out a cell phone, murmuring a few words Sawyer failed to understand (because of the distance between then), and looked over at him. Almost jumping, Sawyer quickly pretended he wasn't looking. The man looked down the road then at him a few times before Sawyer turned around, finding himself face to face with a reporter.  
Sighing heavily Sawyer ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. It had been two hours since that reporter had drawn attention to him. After hours of questions, he had finally managed to escape them, only to be approached by a paramedic, who told him that they wanted to take all survivors down to the hospital and look over them. Ignoring the fact that he wanted to run away screaming like a little boy, he looked the paramedic in the eye and asked if he could stop by tomorrow instead. With much persistence, the paramedic finally agreed, even though Sawyer didn't really have any intention of going down to the hospital tomorrow.  
Only now could he sit down on the bed of his hotel room (which had taken him a while to get, due to all the people that wanted to talk to him), and check how comfortable he was going to be when he slept. Though he would never admit it, he wanted to see how the other survivors were doing, and even though there was a TV in the room, which he was sure would have footage of them, he laid down on his back and went to sleep.

Casually Kate rested her arms through the bars of the jail cell as she talked to the woman in the cell across from her. The woman, Janine, had proven to be quit interesting. Her crimes were considered minor compared to what Kate was being charged with, but even so Janine talked to her like an old friend. There talk was interrupted when another Marshal came in, putting Kate wrists back into handcuffs, she was being transferred somewhere else. Before being led out of the room completely, Janine told her that she would see her again sometime soon. Kate could only hope that was true.  
Letting her head droop forward Kate felt her eyes shut slightly. She wasn't sure if they had been driving for five minutes, or five hours at this point, but she knew that it had been a while since she had gotten some sleep. Perhaps it was best if she got some sleep on the way to the jail, she told herself. It wasn't like there was anyone watching her at the moment; after all she had been locked up in the back of a truck. Her eyes suddenly switched from a gentle droop to a forced squint, when she was thrown off the bench. The van jerked around the corners, as if it were trying to get away from something. Even though she was using her hands and feet to hold herself in place, when the van had one last jerk before stopping completely she couldn't help hit her head on the corner of the meddle bench. Ignoring the blood that was now dripping down her forehead, she paused listening to the voices she heard outside. Swallowing deeply she shrunk back into the corner, she knew that voice all to well. She sat there for a few moments, listening to them prying open the doors, then her worst fears became reality. Looking her right in the eye was Chris.

Oh, three things. One, I apologize for the lack of Skate in this chapter looks sad so sorry. And two, I am not copying leah kate, I have a completely different idea in mind, promise, and if leah goes in the direction of what I'm thinking, she and I will have to have a chat. lol, meh dont worry, leah, I wont hurt you, I am also one of your fans, and if I did anything to you, or prevented you from writing in any way, I would be very sad, and I'm sure I would have an angry mob coming after me. And last off, go read my other fanfics, make me feel loved. Okay, that is all! Tell me what you guys think! smiles sweetly 


End file.
